We All Lift Together
We All Lift Together, otherwise known as WALT, referred to by the author as Walter, is a Sentient Close Range Artificial Humanoid Stand. This Stand is free to use for and by anyone. Appearance Walter has a sort of bio-mechanical appearance, being a semi-fusion of a Rhino and a body builder, leaning toward the latter. Armored segments appear on it's knees, shoulders and fore arms, and a cape-like ribbon is tied to it's back. Personality A Sentient Stand, Walter has a personality, though it tends to vary a lot due to it's status as a Free To Use Stand Default Personality If a new personality isn't substituted, Walter uses the Default Personality. This personality is strict and to the point, if not blunt, and is rather foul mouthed and insulting, sort of like a Drill Sergeant. Stand Cry The Stand Cry of Walter is CLEM, the frequency of the word ramping up or ramping down according to how fast Walter is attacking. If it's attack is just one, it will go Clem. Abilities Stand Ability As a Free To Use stand, Walter's Stand Ability can be altered for what a creator wishes. Stand Abilities made for Walter should be listed in their own sub heading. Bungee The standard Stand ability, Walter can Bungee both him and his Stand User. As he is a close range stand, his limited manifestation forces his Stand User along with him. Combined with his great ability to jump, Walter and his Stand User are capable of quickly changing position on the battle field. To non-stand users, it appears as if the user is being pulled by their hips upward. Standard Abilities * '''Extreme Strength: '''Walter can hoist a 4 story building on his back, with minor straining, allowing him to act as a pillar to protect civilians or vulnerable Stand users. His punch is also strong, even among Stands, and is capable of smashing through a Titanium-Steel-Chromium alloy with two blows. * '''Extreme Durability: '''Walter is capable of acting as a meat (Spirit?) shield, though it is limited to how much it's user can bear. It's Durability makes it troubling to defeat Walter with lower or equal Stands, and what makes Walter a powerful one. * '''Stand User Manipulation: '''It's standard Bungee Stand Power allows it to drag along it's Stand User, but only it's Stand User. * '''Stand To Stand Combat: '''Being a Stand, Walter is capable of fighting, harming, and killing other Stands. * '''Extreme Endurance: '''Walter his highly enduring, capable of lifting a building for over 40 minutes before the strain becomes unbearable or he gets tired. Playing with his Durability, it makes Walter a bit troublesome to fight in the long term. * '''Extreme Speed: '''Walter can dish out 950 punches in one minute, equivalent to a high RPM M16 rifle. The speed is usually only needed if clashing with another stand with the same close-range need. * '''Self-Preservation: '''Walter cares for it's stand user, and will often protect them in times of need. Weakness * '''Equal Stands: '''Stands with greater or equal power compared to Walter can pose him a threat. * '''Stand Physiology: '''As a Stand, he can be fought by, harmed by, and killed by other stands. * '''Range: '''Despite great power, Walter has limited range, being on the better side of a Close Range Stand * '''Cunning: '''Being a Sentient Stand, a clever stand user can deceive Walter. * '''Selfish Tendencies: '''Walter is only interested in the protection of it's user unless instructed otherwise. Techniques Standard * '''Battle Against A True Stand: '''Walter destroys more than is needed, for good reason. The sudden difference in terrain can prove all the difference, especially with Close Range stands. This makes it difficult to navigate, especially against more arrogant Stand Users. | Trivia * It's namesake, We All Lift Together, is from the game Warframe. It lacks a wikipedia page. * Due to the Author's status as a Newbie, they thought that a Free To Use Stand would be a good place to start. * It's sole Standard technique is an edited version of Battle Against A True Hero. It was changed to reflect it's high effectiveness against 'Junior' Stand users.